smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Maho Mushi
WWW.YOUTUBE.COM/MegaSDGames Maho Mushi This is an animated spin-off series of Dragon Ball Z and The Fairly Odd Parents. The show was produced and made by creator Emblem64. The show ran for 195 episodes long. It is about young Mushi & Tommy with the help of Rhonda & Cosco to defeat the evil Lord Maho. It also features 26 Lost episodes that is not connected to the series. Also a movie to sponser and feature it. Characters Mushi Mushi is a dumb green skinned alien with anntenas that wears an orange shirt with purple pants and farts a lot. He has the hair of Goku and is the parody of Goku. He is one of two main protagonist the other being Tommy. The two grow a good bond as he is friends with just about his whole farting team. He does get into conflicts with other characters every so often. Like when Cosco turned evil because he accidentally said something and burped Mushi is the most dumbest,slowest and weakest of the group. He also has a special fart that he uses on rare occasions. Tommy Tommy looks eactly like Timmy did when he went into Maho Mushi. Except Tommy does not have the hat and he is slightly buffer than Timm when he was in Maho Mushi. Tommy is also the main protagonist like Mushi. The two are best friends and must stop the Evil Lord Queen Maho. Cosco He is one of the main protagonist and is the running gaga and comic relief character of the show. He is in the least amount of fights of all the main characters but turns evil once. It is revealed that when mad enough, he is stronger than all the heroes (until the Bakazar Arc). Rhonda She is the only female main character. She is considered to be stronger than Cosco on almost every occasion. She is in many fights and makes her first appearance with Cosco in Episode 3: Seeking the Turtle Hermit. Turtle Hermit The Turtle Hermit is the master/teacher of the heroes. He trains the heroes in the first arc to defeat Mushi's brother. He is the master throughout the series and has a few fights throughout the show. He does defeat Gladiator before. He does not die like the heroes but seems to have the closest relationship with either Mushi or Cosco because of going on many adventures with him and his silly attitude. Sonia Sonia is a secondary character and is the younger sister of Rhonda. Sonia has appeared a few times and which she played the role as damsel in distress. Usually, Rhonda must save her but in her last appearance, Mushi saves her and then she saves everyone. She seems to be on mutual respect with everyone but Oolong. Oolong Oolong is a pig that helped the heroes in season two in the desert in "The Desert Bandit." He is a parody of Oolong from Dragon Ball and is easily a skilled fighter. He seems to have a crush on Sonia but acts hostile towards her because he is afraid to admit it. Blu (Power Level: ) Blu is an alien humanoid that is called Blu because of the amulet on his forehead. He is apart of the Beni-Shrine race and is the strongest amongst the race. His master was formerly Master Del and Del was rivals with Bakazar. His signature move is Doppleganger as his powerlevels increase intensely and he has a clone that is fake. He also has a tail that has a massive hand at the bottom. His first appearance was in the season 5 premiere. Villains Lord Maho She is the main antagonist of the show and is the greatest evil that has ever lived. She seeks revenge on Tommy's father and kills him later in the series. She quickly develops a hatred for the heroes when first encountering them in Episodes 3 & 8 in season one. Her first appearance was in episode 2. She was the main antagonist overall and of the last season. Garven Garven is the older brother of Mushi and is very kind and protective of his brother. He was the first enemy of the heroes in the first arc. However, he was initially good until episode 6. After that they quickly encounter him in episode 7, but they have a rematch with him in episode 11. He is only seen one other time after this arc. Mooncalf He is the arc-nemesis of Mushi's and appears on and off at times in the show. However he was the main antagonist in the second arc. He quickly defeats the heroes in episode 14. He is seen throughout the series as a casual obstacle in their way. He however after his arc, he loses each fight he is in. Doken Doken is an old friend of Mushi's. He use to be Mushi's best friend but turns evil. He then seeked revenge on Mushi and is the main enemy in the third season. He easily defeats all the heroes. Eventually in the end of the second arc he turns good but has appeared on and off in other seasons. In the last season he appears a lot and only looses 3 of the 8 battles he has. Toti, Lotgo, Rodgo, Chigo (Hazardous Four) These four have been enemies of the heroes since episode 9. They have been secondary villains until the 4 season where they are the main antagonist. After this only Chigo is seen in the show turning good to defeat Lord Maho. The other three were killed in the fifth arc from Bakazar the monster. Bakazar The Monster Bakazar is a huge enemy of the heroes and Hazardous Four. He kills the Hazardous Four except Chigo. He was the main villain in the fifth season. He was easily considered a match for the heroes. He almost enslaved Mugo Village. He makes another appearance in the final season as a experiment to defeat the heroes. Weefro Weefro is the main antagonist in the sixth arc and almost enslaves the world. However, he is killed by Lord Maho because she wants to enslave the world. He does not make any other appearance in the world. He is only mentioned in season 8 when searching for the hidden stone. Gladiator Gladiator is only in the second and third arcs as a secondary villain. It is easily a strong opponent but Mushi kills him. He returns later in the final arc as a foil to the heroes plans. Nyo Nyo is another villain is a duplicate of Mushi. He is a secondary villain in the fifth and sixth arcs. He is easily outcasted but later becomes incredibly strong. Doso He is a secondary villain and despises all that is good. He worked for Lord Maho until she betrayed him and Tommy killed him. Anti-Cosco This is Cosco controlled by the Shadow Carrier Statue. He was evil and nearly enslaved the world until he was stopped by Doken who comes and helps the heroes only to turn on them and try to defeat Mushi once and for all. Anti-Cosco is only seen in the seventh arc as the main villain. He also appears in the 26 Lost Episodes. Timbre Timbre is in the first and second arcs as a secondary villain. He fights the heroes and Mushi in a forest. He in season two works with Mooncalf and is killed by Mooncalf when failing to defeat the heroes. Bugtow Bugtow is a secondary villain throughout the show. He grows a huge grudge on Cosco and vows to kill him. However, in the second to last arc, Cosco accidentally kills him. Yodo Yodo is the main antagonist of the fourteenth arc. He works with others like Doken, Bugtow, and Doso. He was killed by Rhonda and appears in the first arc. Gargle King Gargle King is the main antagonist of the eight and ninth seasons. He easily becomes too strong for the Heroes and enslaves Mugo Village in the eight arc. In the ninth they seek help to defeat him and the Turtle Hermit is believed to be the only one that can stop him by prophecy. However, Gargle King almost kills the Turtle Hermit but he dies. Roundcat Roundcat is the main antagonist of the tenth arc. He is small but can be as strong as Lord Maho. Lord Maho kills him thinking he will oppose a threat to her if he continues to be alive. Fushaira Fushaira is a giant cyclops monster that is capable of defeating the heroes. It is the main antagonist of the eleventh arc. It is easily a destroyer and almost kills some of the heroes. Due to this, it nearly kills Mushi, making Mushi not appear in season twelve until episode five of season twelve. He was created by Bogo. Bogo Bogo is the creator of Fushaira and the main antagonist of the thriteenth arc. He is easily an elite warrior who is stronger than many characters. Techniques *Penchenzo Ha *Roundhouse Kick *Myazaka *Bonsai Bubble *Emperor Swordslash *Falcon Crash *Mujami Raika Canon *Zyawaka *Swan Kick *Synapsis *Raigerball *Daimo Sphere *Udder Barrage *DropKick *Dragon Kick *Neon Flasher *Marango Bushi *Twin Dragon Kick *Lightning Beam *Death Counter *LeFalcone *Bushido Rage *Wind Scythe Furior *Doppleganger *Juzami Ray *Wusahi Fire *Mangyeko Sazama *Mano-Fano-Bushi *Kozo-Shengukyi *Dragon Uppercut *Lunar Flare *Cosmic Proportion ultamite demon style *Moshenko Fire *Muzilightning *water blast *cosmic meteor *angel claw *element ball *final blow *telaport cannon *solar blast *demon explosion *ultamite demon soul *deman take down *ticking bomb bang attack *ultamite bomb *ravo sphere *air strike *super recon *animal fusion *monkey style *dragonfu *lion wolf fist *lightning blade *ravo smash *ultamite attack *soaring dragon strike *thunder and minus energy ball *warp kamahamaha Turtle Style *Turtle Shrouder *Swan Fly Kick *Krokatowa *Shell Breaker Crane Style *Wingfettor Pig Style *Stampede Drift Powerlevels Season one *'Mashi: 80 - 150' *'Tommy: 80 - 150 ' *'Ravo: 84 -157' *'Cosco: 65 - 130' *'Rhonda: 75 - `140' *'Timbre: 90 - 145' *'Garven: 105 - 170' *'Lord Maho: 419 - 680' *'Hazardous Four: 115 - 312' *'Bugtow: 95 - 120' *'Ravo: 90 - 160' Season two *'Mushi: 310 - 421' *'Tommy: 304 - 419' *'Ravo: 312 - 426' *'Cosco: 280 - 395' *'Rhonda: 300 - 401' *'Lord Maho: 750 - 1000' *'Timbre: 295 - 325' *'Mooncalf: 320 - 430' *'Gladiator: 180 - 308' *'Bugtow" 140 - 302' Season three *'Mushi: 710 - 840' *'Tommy: 710 - 840' *'Ravo: 720' - 884 *'Cosco: 619 - 761' *'Rhonda: 700 - 820' *'Gladiator: 400 - 817' *'Mooncalf: 703 - 840' *'Lord Maho: 1000 - 2000' *'Doken: 710 - 850' Season four *'Mushi: 1500 - 3000' *'Tommy: 1500 - 3000' *'Ravo: 1584 - 3184' *'Cosco: 1000 - 2000' *'Rhonda: 1100 - 2300' *'Mooncalf: 900 - 2100' *'Lord Maho: 2000 - 5000' *'Hazardous Four - 2800 - 4500' *'Bugtow: 900 - 2000' *'Sky Dragon - 1800 - 3000' Episodes Season 1: 2002-2003 Season 2: 2003-2004 Season 3: 2004-2005 Season 4: 2005-2006 Season 5: 2010-2011 Season 6: 2010-2011 Season 7: 2011-2012 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGnzDnLdhIA Trivia *Mushi is the protagonist of the show. Tommy is the deuretagonist. Cosco is the tritagonist of the show. Rhonda is the quadratagonist of the show *Oolong is a pig that is a parody of the original Oolong in Dragon Ball *Lord Maho is the main antagonist of the show and is a parody of King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. * *\ * * *